Ones shots! Shugo chara
by xXxTsukiyomi AmuletxXx
Summary: Just some one shots. Couples are amuto, rimahiko, kutau, and yairi. I'll update once a week if I can. (formally Xxamuto loversxX now Tsukiyomi Amulet)
1. Ikuto's high

Amulet:hey guys, I was talking to my friend Amelia and she gave my the idea for this one-shot

Ikuto:what's it about?

Amulet:cat-nip, and this one-shots for you Amelia! :)

Amu:Xxamuto loversxX does not own shugo chara!

Amulet:oh and Amu 16 and Ikuto's 17

Ikuto's high?-

"Ahhhh, there's noting like nice warm milk after a nice bath, huh girls?" Amu asked her chara's, sipping milk out on her balcony. Her chara's nodded there little heads, "Amu-chan, your package is here!" Amu's mother called, "m'k coming" Amu said stepping back inside closing the door and pulling the curtains. She pulled on a pair of dark blue bootie shorts, and sleeveless hot pink and dark blue plaid shirt with a chocolate covered strawberry on it, and some blue slippers. She walked down stairs, and got her package, it was from the pet shop she wanted to repay Yoru for helping her find Miki. And she wanted blackmail, so shes going to video Ikuto chara changed playing with some cat toys.

"Thanks mum" Amu said coolly walking up stairs as her parents and little sister shouted "cool 'n spicy". She sighed closing her bedroom door, turning around she spotted a certain midnight blue haired pervert on her bed, reading her latest shojo manga. Yoru was off pulling pranks on Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. "Ah, was wondering when you'd show" Amu stated sitting at the foot of her bed, she opened the package and said "Yoru, here's your payment for helping me and the girls find Miki" she gave the cat chara a palm sized pack of catnip. "Thanks-Nya!" He said floating away with his catnip, amu smirked and looked in the box, which was filled with cat toys and catnip.

"Oi, Ikuto" she said turning to the blue haired boy, he looked up from the manga, "Yea?" He asked. Amu grinned and pulled out a cat toy, which was a plastic stick with feathers covered in catnip. His eyes dilated and his cat ears and tail popped out, "Miki, start the camera" Amu said giggling as Ikuto rolled on his back, batting the toy. The little blue artist chara nodded, floating over to Amu's desk and turned the camera on, sitting down next to it Miki started sketching the scene in front of her. Ikuto was pawing the toy, and Amu was sitting on her knees waving the toy just out of his reach.

Amu took some random treat from the box, which just so happened to by some catnip, before she could do anything Ikuto pounced on her trapping her under him. And started nuzzling his nose into her neck, which some of the catnip covered, he started to slowly lick a line from her neck to her ear he gave her ear a playful nip. Amu gasped in surprise,as Ikuto kissed her jawline, she didn't know but he snapped out of his 'drunken' state when he nipped her ear. He looked into her eyes before he kissed her, Amu went wide eyed and shocked but slowly closed her eys and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her small waist.

He didn't ask for entrance nor did he 'feel up her body', they just simply kissed. When they pulled apart he smiled warmly down at her, and she did the same. "Amu, I love you" Ikuto said staring strait into her eyes. Amu smiled and hugged him and whispered five words before kissing him again.

'I love you, too'

Amulet:bye minna! :)

Amu:bye!

Ikuto:later, please R&R!


	2. Poems of love

Amulet:amu and the gang are at the same school ikuto goes to and most of his class's, they are all 17 and ikuto's 18!

Amulet:I don't own shugo chara!

embarrassing poems-

"All right, everyone today we'll be writing poems based on someone or something, that's special to you. You have ten minutes, we're sharing the pomes then." There art teacher said, handing out blank papers. Amu rested her head one her palm, thinking about a special someone. She smiled and started writing, Ikuto had a very faint smile on his lips. He knew just who to write about.

After the ten minutes where up the teacher started calling up students. Most of the poems where about a friend or a family member, when it was Amu's turn she blushed very light pink and walked to the front of the class room. the teacher asked her "Hinamori-san, what is your poem about?", Amu blushed and said "someone special", the teacher smiled knowingly at her. "This is my poem" Amu started, and took a deep breath.

"Hair of blue,

a grin like a cat,

eyes as deep the sea,

he holds the key,

as I hold the lock,

cat-like grace,

a heart of ice only I can melt,

protects the ones he loves,

and the holder of my heart"

Everyone clapped, Ikuto was shocked but didn't show it, Rima, Yaya, and Utau we're smirking evilly at amu, Tadase was smiling sadly, Nagi was grinning, an Kukai being Kukai smirked and gave Amu a thumbs up. Amu's blush just turned pinker, as she walked back to her seat, a little bit later Ikuto got called up.

He walked up with his paper slowly, but not shyly, as the teacher asked what it was about he said "someone very special, to me". The teacher nodded knowingly, "I know I'm not the 'mushy' type but -sigh- just listen" he started.

"Hair of pink,

Eyes of honey gold,

Heart of gold,

She melts my ice heart,

Blush like a strawberry,

Holds the lock,

As I hold the key,

Grace of a duck,

Determined to help,

And holds my heart of ice"

When he finished he had a very very light blush on his cheeks. As he walked back to his seat, he got wolf whistles, and slaps on the back. He looked over at Amu from under his hair and saw her blushing red, but smiling softly.

After class-

"All right, class dismissed!" The teacher said getting her things and walking out the door. Everyone rushed out the door, that is all but Amu and Ikuto, she slowly walked over to him blushing. "H-hey, I-Ikuto?" Amu stuttered, "yea?" He replied looking up "did you mean it?, your poem I mean" Amu said looking away. Ikuto used his forefinger and thumb turn her head, by the chin, Ikuto breathed in her ear "yes, did". She looked in his eyes seeing nothing but honesty and love, Ikuto leaned down and lightly kissed her.

Amulet:hehe, I loved this one-shot!

Amu:me to, please R&R!


	3. Valentines dance part one

Amulet: Hey minna, I know it's not valentines day, but it is in the one-shot below.  
Amu: Xxamuto loversxX does not own anything in this one-shot!  
A valentines day dance part 1-  
Beep, beeep,bee-clank!  
"Ugg!" Amu up, she glanced at her clock before jumping out of her bed and running to the bath room. She overslept it was 7:00 and the school dance starts at 9:00. "Ugg!, at least I have two hours till the dance" Amu said, rubbing her strawberry scented shampoo into her hair. When she was done taking her shower she dried off, and wrapped a towel around herself before going back to her room."What to wear, what to wear?" Amu said to herself, looking through her closet, "Miki? Can you please make me some clothes for the dance?" The pink haired 16 year old begged her small blue haired chara.  
"Sure Amu-chan!" Miki said and then chanted "Drew, draw, drawn!" And an ankle length hot pink dress that had a slit that started at mid-thigh and ended at the bottom of the dress, it had a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps. Two inch dark blue heels with a small pink rose at the toe. Light reddish pink lace gloves that ended at her elbows and a thick royal blue ribbon with a cat that was made out of wire with two dark blue gems as eyes appeared on her bed, "Thanks Miki!" Amu said, slipping on the gown,and then going back to her bathroom and put her chest length hair in a twisted bun with some of her curled bangs at the sides of her head. She applied some light blue eyeliner and black mascara, a bit of light pink and white eyeshadow, and some strawberry flavored lipgloss.  
"Amu-chan! Your friends are here," Midori said, knocking on Amu's door. "Ok mama, tell them I'll be out in a minute," Amu said, tying her chocker around her neck, and then slipping on her heels. Midori came inside her daughter's room and said, "Oh, before you go down I want to give you this," she said while handing her a ruby incrusted hair comb(the accessory kind). Amu smiled slightly. "Thanks Mama, I'll be down soon," she said as her mother put the comb in her daughter's twisted bun. She then walked out the door, down the stairs, and told them Amu would be coming down soon. Amu put a charm bracelet on her left hand, it had a symbol for all her friends and herself.A candy wrapper for Yaya, a clown hat for Rima, a soccer ball for Kukai, a microphone for Utau, a basket ball for Nagi, a flower for Nadashiko, a crown for Tadase, a sword for Kairi, a cat for Ikuto, and a pink strawberry for herself.  
She looked one last time in the mirror before she walked out of her room and down the stairs. She saw her friends Rima, Nagi, Nadeshiko, Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Utau and her boyfriend Ikuto. Rima was wearing a long flowing purple silk dress, statin dark yellow kitten heels, and had her hair in a high ponytail. Nagi was in a pair of dress pants, black dress shoes, a dark purple dress shirt untucked, and a loose yellow tie. Nade(I'm just calling her 'nade') was wearing a red silk dress that went to her knees and had a pink ribbon tied around her bust, light yellow heels, and her hair was let down and curled.  
Tadase was in a pair of black dress pants and shoes, a light purple dress shirt, and a red tie. Yaya was wearing a knee length pink dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist, green small heeled shoes, and her hair was let down and loosely braided. Kairi was wearing black dress shoes and jacket, a brown-orange tie, and a dark green dress shirt. Kukai was in black dress pants and jacket, a corn yellow dress shirt, and a dark purple tie. Utau was wearing a mid-thigh length light purple dress with dark purple gems scattered along the bust, three inch purple high heels, her hair was out of her ponytails and in a elegant bun held by a green rose.  
And Ikuto was in a pair of black dress pants, a dark blue dress shirt, a red tie, and a black jacket. Amu smiled and said, "Hey minna, Ikuto-koi!"  
To be continued-  
Amulet: This is a two is part one, and next chap is part two!  
Amu: Please R&R!


	4. Valentines dance part two

Amulet:I don't and will never own shugo chara!

A valentines day dance part 2!-  
"Hey, strawberry-koi" Ikuto said smiling lightly "for you m'lady" all the boys said pulling a rose out form behind themselves. Tadase gave Nadeshiko a yellow and light purple rose. Nagihiko gave Rima a dark gold and dark purple rose. Kukai gave Utau a green and light yellow rose. Kairi gave Yaya a brown and dark green rose.

And finally Ikuto gave Amu a pink and dark blue rose. Smiling the girls took the rose pecking their boyfriend on the cheek or nose "arigato" they said winking at their their respective boyfriends. "Ok, before you leave for the dance let me take some picture's" amu's dad Tsugumu sobbed quietly, muttering how his little sparrow was frowning up so fast and flying away. Amu and Ikuto get their picture's taken first, the first one was with Ikuto bent down to one knee with amu's right hands in his left one and kissed her hand.

The other one was Ikuto holding Amu bridal style smiling down at her, and her blushing lightly. Next was Kairi and Yaya, the first one was with her standing in front of him, his arms wrapped around her waist. The last one was Yaya on her tippy toe's kissing a blushing Kair's cheek. Kukai and utau were next, the first one showed them standing face to face her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist, both smiling. The last on showed Kukai grinning with Utau on his back smiling.

Next up was Nagihiko and Rima, the first one was, Rima in Nagi's arms smiling softly at him. The next one showed Nagi bent down kissing the corner of Rima's lips. Up next was the last couple tadase and Nadeshiko, the first one showed then both smiling at each other, Tadase's arms wrapped around her shoulders with her hands on top of them. The last picture showed them holding hands high in the air making a upside down V. The last picture was of everyone, they were posed in the first picture(if you don't get it just ask and I'll PM you back).

"Ok minna, you need to leave now or you'll be late" amu's mother Midori said smiling at Amu and Ikuto. "Alright, alright, geez if I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to get rid of us" amu muttered, everyone chuckled and giggled. It took around five-ten minutes to get there, once they got to the gym where the dance was being held they stood agape. The place was beautiful!, there was a DJ stand in the corner covered in red paper hearts, twenty or more small round table's with a red table cloth and lovely pink and red plates. A huge disco ball hanging above the dance floor, shinning pinks and reds everywhere.

At the center of each table was a pink heart shaped vase with pink, red and white tulips. A long table with a white table cloth was set off to the side. various treats and punches were placed on the table ranging from fruit punch and soda to red velvet cupcakes and fruit tarts to chicken salad and pot roast."wwwwoooooowww!" The girl said eyes sparkling brightly, the guys smiled or in Ikuto's case smirked. Just as the song 'every time we touch'(don't and will never own!' Came I they took their dates hand and well danced. Just as the song ended the girls pulled the front of their boyfriend's shirts and kissed them.

The end-desu~  
Amulet:sorry it took sooooo long to update I've been busy.  
Amu: yea lots of homework and chores.  
Amulet:please do R&R!


	5. Midnight sky

Amulet: I don't own jack squat!

Midnight sky~  
'Brrrrrrrrring!'  
The third period bell rang, a short pinkett sighed packing her things and heading to home ec. She passed some giggling girls, who were talking about a dance. "heheh, I hope Hiro-kun asks me to the prom tomarrow" a long brown haired girl giggled blushing. The pinkett stopped asking the girls "what dance?" They stopped talking and looked at her bowing "g-gomen Hinamori-sama, w-we didn't see y-you there" they stuttered.

Amu sighed and asked again "what dance?" They quickly looked up, "it's prom night tomorrow night,and the theme is midnight sky" the blond said. Amu said coolly, walking away "thanks, later" they girls started squealing about how 'cool 'n spicy' Amu was. Later on her way home a blue haired and eyed boy popped out of nowhere, scaring Amu whittles. "Geez Ikuto!, you scared me" she shouted smacking him upside the head, "owwwww!" Ikuto groaned rubbing his now sore head.

"I just wanted to ask you if you'd want to go the prom with me" he said looking at Amu. She blushed and muttered "sure, I'd love to" Ikuto smiled lightly and pecked her cheek and whispered in her ear "ok, Amu-chan" then nipped said ear. She blushed even redder, muttering "stupid Baka Neko" smiling slightly, "I'll walk you home" he said taking her hand in his. They stopped at Amu's door step, she turned to him smiling and said "thanks Ikuto" he pecked her nose and said he'll pick her up at 7.

The next day-(amulet:yesterday was Friday so today is Saturday)  
Beep!-beep!  
The 16 year old pinkett sat up and answered her pink and black phone, it was a text from Utau. it said 'Amu I'm going shopping for a prom dress and accessories, you want to come with?.' Amu grinned and texted back 'sure!, I'll be ready in ten' then went to the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth. Then changed into a hot pink t-shirt with a black skull, a black skirt that went to her knees, black sling back heels and pink fingerless gloves with black lining. She went down stairs and told her parents and little sister she's going out with Utau.

"Ok Amu-chan, have fun and be back by 2:30!" Midori, Amu's mother said smiling, "ok mama!" she yelled running out the door,well as fast as she could in heels. Couple minutes later she met up with Utau, who was waiting for her in 'forever 21'(don't own!) "hey Utau" Amu said waving at the long blond. "Hey Amu, what do you think of this one?" Utau asked holding up a floor length dark purple V neck silk dress. "Ahhh, it suits you, Utau" Amu said smiling, she looked behind Utau a saw the perfect dress.

"Oh, Utau do you like this one?" she asked holding up the dress, it was a floor length dark blue and black dress, the short sleeves came off the shoulders and had dark blue design's on the bust. "Ohhh, that's perfect for you Amu, gothic" Utau replied thinking 'heh, suits her and my onii-san'(big brother). After that they got there accessories, amu got a pair of dark blue open toe heel's, a black silk choker with a cat eye charm, and black fingerless gloves. Utau got a dark purple lace choker with an angel and devil wing(making a heart),purple high heels with a silk rose on the toe, and black gloves.

By the time they were done it was 2:10, "ah, I've got to go and get ready, bye Utau!" Amu said waving to her purple eyed friend. "Ok bye Amu, I'll see you at prom" she replied to her honey eyed friend, waving. When Amu got home it was 2:29 home saved by a hair, "ah, Amu your just on time" her mother said smiling. 12 year old ami came up to her and asked "is mister kitty taking you to the dance, onee-chan?"(big sister) Amu smiled keeling down to Ami's height and pated her head saying "Yes Imouto(little sister), mister kitty's taking me to the dance" smiling.

Later at the dance-  
Together Amu and Ikuto and Utau and Kukai (kukai was wearing a black tux with a green vest and tie ikuto wearing a black tux with a blue vest and tie) got out of the limo the boys rented. All the boys and girls were gaping as the famous singer Tsukiyomi Utau and her date star soccer player Soma Kukai. And the school's famous 'cool 'n spicy' Hinamori Amu and her date the famous violinist Tsukiyomi Ikuto walked into a gym where the dance is being held.

The end~  
Amulet:I made this extra long becuse I haven't updated since the 17th  
Amu:I like it :3  
Ikuto:not half bad amulet  
Amulet:please R&R minna! :3


	6. Amulet Neko and black artist

Amulet:hey minna, I got the idea for this one-shot form looking at a picture of 'amulet Neko' on devantART  
Amu:amulet Neko?  
Amulet:yep!, you chara-transform with Yoru :3  
Ikuto:-smirk- oh, this is gonna be good  
Amu:thank god amulet doesn't own Shugo Chara!  
Amulet:or Amulet Neko

Amulet Neko and black Artist-  
Beep, beeep!  
A pink hair teenager picked up her phone, she got a text it said 'from Ikuto, Amu, meet me at the park, with your chara's'. Amu surged and said "come on girls we're going to the park" then changed into a knee length black corset dress with a red and black plaid skirt, red leather boots that end at the top of her calf. a simple black silk choker with a red rose, and little skull earrings. She twisted her hair into a bun help by a dark blue X clip, before she walked down stairs and told her parents she was going out for a bit.

She, of course she didn't leave before her father shouted 'I'm running away' and running to the bathroom. Her mother smiling knowingly. And Ami asking if she's going out on a date. As she was walking down the sidewalk to the park she thought '-sigh- my family's weird. But I love them' smiling slightly.

When she reached the park Su asked Amu sweetly "why are we here-desu?". Amu patted the little green cook, and said "Ikuto, asked for me to meet him here", miki grinned at Amu as she blushed lightly. Before long they found Ikuto and Yoru, laying down in the grass with Yoru curled up by his head purring. Smiling Amu and her chara's layer down by them, She got a stick and poked his side.

"Nnnnnyyyyyyyaaaaaa~" the teen groaned rolling over, pulling her with him. "Eek!" Amu squeaked, Yoru woke up and smirked thinking 'hmmm-Nya, I think ikuto would like a surprise when he wakes up-Nya!'. He whispered "Amu's own heart unlock-Nya" and a dark pink light surrounded Amu, "chara-transformation: amulet Neko-Nya!" She and Yoru said as the light disappeared. She was in a pair of dark blue leather calf high boots with little purple cross's around the rim of the boots, a mid-thigh length dark blue leather skirt with a black spiked belt with a little silver chain hanging of the side.

A dark blue sleeveless leather shirt, long purple leather arm warmer's that start about three inch's above her elbow and end at her wrist. Two long claws coming out of the right arm warmer, Dark pink cat ear's and tail. Her hair (not her bangs or side bangs) were pulled back with a silver cross clip, and her nails were painted dark purple. "W-what-Nya?!, Y-Yoru-Nya!?, stop making me say '-Nya'-Nya!" Amu shouted panicked, she didn't know that Ikuto had woken up and was watching her smirking as her chara's were video taping her.

"Well -snicker- I never thought I'd wake up to this -snicker-" Ikuto chuckled, as Amu freaked out even more. "S-shut up-Nya!" Amu said glaring at the snickering teen, wanting to kill him. She got a idea, snickering she quietly called miki over to her, she muttered "chara-transform with ikuto-Nya" smirking. "Ok" the blue artist whispered back smirking evilly, "Ikuto's own heart unlock!" She said as a dark blueish black light surrounded Ikuto.

"Chara-transformation: black artist!" They both called out, Ikuto appeared wearing a pair of dark blue boot cut boots with black laces, a loose pair of dark wash jeans with paint spattered here and there. A long sleeved blue shirt, and his hair stuffed in a dark blue cap like Miki's. "what the-?!" Ikuto shouted shocked, he looked up to see a smirking Amu. "Pay backs a bitch, Ikuto" Amu said grinning at his shocked face.

The end-  
Amulet:hehe, I had so much fun writing this, oh and should I make this a two-shot?  
Amu:-snicker- 'black artist'?  
Ikuto:shut up, 'amulet Neko'!  
Amulet:please R&R!


	7. Hit by a clock

Amulet:ohiyo minna!  
Amu:another one shot?  
Amulet:yep!, I'd like to thank Alice kat for the idea ^.^ I don't own anything!

Hit by a clock-  
Brinngggggg! Clack!  
"Uggga!" A familiar pinkett groaned, throwing her pink and black alarm clock out the window. She slowly got up and walked over to her window when she heard someone shout "ouch!, hey!", she looked down from her balcony. "Ahh, gomen, mister!" She called out to the blue haired teen, her long pink hair blowing in the wind. He said "it's alright, just watch where you're throwing alarm clocks" chuckling, running his hand though his messy mid-night blue hair.

"Ah, gomen I have to go!" The pinkett said, waving to the teen, she ran into her bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth then washed her face. She then went to her closet and picked out her new school's uniform. It consisted of a short sleeved white dress shirt, a sleeveless dark blue sweater, and a dark blue and white pleated skirt that went to the knees. The school rules allows you to personalize the uniform, so she wears it with a dark pink spiked belt, black fingerless gloves and dark blue heels. She combed her hair and put it in a side ponytail held by a dark pink X clip.

Time skip at school-  
After the pinkett got her class schedule, she went to her homeroom and waited by the teacher's desk. Shortly after the room filled up and the teacher came in, only to fall flat on his face.(you know who it is?).  
"Ah, good morning class!" He said, picking up the papers he dropped, adjusting his brown rimmed glasses. "Ah, welcome, you must be my new student Mmm?" Mr. Nikaidou said shaking her hand, smiling, "Please introduce yourself," he continued.

She nodded "Hello, my name's Hinamori Amu, please take care of me," Amu said as she bowed. "Ok Hinamori-san, you'll be sitting next to Tsukiyumi-kun"(I'll tell ya at de end) they shouted at the same time "It's Tsukiyomi/Hinamori, Mr. Nikaidou!" They looked at each other in shock. He was the one she accidentally hit with her alarm clock, He was the teen she hit accidentally hit with her alarm clock."You?!" They yelled pointing at each other in shock. Mr. Nikaidou raised a thin brown brow at this, "you to know each other?" He asked the shocked teen's.

Amu and Ikuto looked at him exasperated and said in unison "you have no idea"

The end-Nya!  
Amulet:doesn't really follow the idea, but it works-Nya :3  
Amu:what's with the '-nya'ing thing?  
Amulet:I wanted to try it-Nya, I think Im gonna keep using it-Nya  
Amu:okkkkkk.. R&R!


	8. Amuto wedding

Amulet:ah, this is something I've never tried so please do tell me if I made any mistakes :)  
Ami:Xxamuto loversxX doesn't own anything!

Amuto wedding-  
Ah, today's the day, oh I didn't see you there. Hello my names Hinamori Amu soon to be Tuskiyomi Amu, I'm a 23 year old and got engaged to my boyfriend of six years a couple months ago. My pink hair now goes a bit passed my waist and my honey yellow eyes still glow with youth. I have long since grown out of my 'cool 'n spicy' façade, and am now more open with everyone.

I'm shaking a bit with happiness, my bust grew and my hips got more slender. I'm wearing a floor length light creme colored dress the first layer was pulled up and clipped just above my navel with a darker creme colored gem, reveling a white lace under layer. The train of my dress flows five feet behind me with black designs as the trim. Most of my hair was pulled in a twisted bun while the rest was braided a wrapped around the bun, my veil was chest length with little light pink and blue flowers held by a small tiara.

My make-up was light blue eyeshadow with little flecks of pink sparkles, peach pink blush along the apples of my cheeks. A pale red lipstick was lightly layered on my lips with some light peach lipgloss. My fingers were painted a light peachy pink. Ah, I almost forgot, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. My mother let my borrow her old pearl necklace, my little sister ami gave me a pair of diamond earring's.

Utau, my sister-to-be-in-law gave me a dark blue lace garter belt, and my father gave me a diamond bracelet. -knock knock!- ah, it's time, I walked calmly over to the door and opened with a smile. My dad offered his arm, handing me my bouquet of red rose's, white Lilly's and light blue forget-me-nots. I took the bouquet and laced my arm in his, the music started, me and dad slowly walked the the door and down the white isle scattered with blue and pink flowers.

My eyes were set on the Handsome man, wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie and vest smiling at me. My father took my right hand and placed it on Ikuto's smiling sadly. And walked over to mother and Ami, I looked back at my lover as we walked up to the priest.

"We are gathered here today to join this women and man in holy matrimony" the priest started "I understand you two would like to share your vows?" He asked, we nodded lightly smiling. "Miss Amu, would you please go first?" he asked I nodded, I didn't need a peace of paper, I had memorized my vows. "Ikuto, the frist time we met was my first day of middle school (i think) I had just confessed to Tadase-kun and got turned down, so a ran away crying. I somehow ended up at the construction site and had fallen down a hole, onto you."

"-chuckle- from then on we kept meeting, and soon fell in-love. Ikuto from the first day I met you till now. I don't regret anything, I'll love you till dea-no not even after death do us part, I'll always love you."  
I finished saying my vows with little tears in my eyes looking at my only love.

Ikuto started his vows, "Amu, my little Ichigo, after we first met, I wanted to see you, all the time, like an addiction. I couldn't, wouldn't stop thinking about you, just seeing your face, holding your hand or seeing your smile was all it took to brighten my day. When your sad, I want to hold you and say its alright, when your happy I want to smile and hug you. When you cry I want to kiss away the tears and hold you tight"

"I can never love any other women with so much love as I love you, even when death takes us ill still be with you, forever" he finished holding my face in his warm hand. "Do you Hinamori Amu take Tsukiyomi Ikuto to be your husband, in sickness and in Heath for richer or poorer till death do you part?" The priest asked me. I smiled and said "I do, even after death do us part" the priest smiled and asked Ikuto "do you Tsukiyomi Ikuto take Hinamori Amu to be your wife, in sickness and in Heath for richer or poorer till death do you part?" Ikuto looked at me and smiled a heart melting smile and said "I do, even after death we shall never part". "If anyone object's please speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest said closeting his book.

Utau, my maid-of-honor glared at everyone, while Rima and Yaya smiled. Tadase, Ikuto's best man was smiling over at his girlfriend Yaya. Kukai and nagi were smiling at Utau and rima. "You may now kiss the bride" the priest said when no one spoke up, ikuto dipped his head down and kissed you, witch I happily returned. "It is my honor to announce Mr. And Mrs. Tsukiyomi!" He prist said then slowly walked down and way.

The end~  
Amulet:please R&R sorry if this isn't what wedding is like, I tried my best :)


	9. Baby kiyomi

Amulet:hey guys, I don't own jack! :3( just kiyomi)  
Amu:thou if she did, I would be with ikuto since the start, rima and nagi would be dating by episode 20. Utau wouldn't have a brother-complex and, er do I have to say this?  
Amulet:yes, yes you do  
Amu:-sigh- Ikuto and I would be making 'smexy Amuto baby's'  
Amulet:XD

Amuto baby-  
"Gaaaaa!, Ikuto I'm never listing you touch me again!" Amu moaned as she pushed, griping her husbands hand for dear life. "Alright Mrs. Tsukiyomi one more big push" the female doctor said trying to clam Amu, which wasn't working. Ikuto stroked Amu's face lightly as she pushed, "w-waaaa!" A little baby cried, the doctor took the baby and cleaned, weighed, and measured it. She came back with the baby in a pink blanket, "congrats Mr and Mrs Tsukiyomi, it's a baby girl" that doctor, Angel handed Amu the little giggling bundle.

She had light purple hair with little bits of pink and dark blue, and shinning dark blue eyes with a outer ring of gold, she was in a purple onesie. There was a light knock on the doors, Midori peeked in and asked if they could come in, the new parents nodded. Midori, Tsugumu, Souko, Aruto, Utau and Amu came smiling, Ami who was now 16 asked "umm, onee-chan, onii-san came I hold her?". Amu patted her head and nodded, slowly handing the baby to her sister.

"What are you guys going to name her?" Utau asked letting the baby hold her finger smiling lightly. "Well. We were thinking about kiyomi it means Purity and Beautiful" Amu said holding her husbands hand smiling as kiyomi giggled playing with Amis long chocolate brown hair.

The end-  
Amulet: I like the name kiyomi it's pretty  
Amu:yea-holding a giggling kiyomi-  
Ikuto:-smiling softly, letting kiyomi play with his fingers-  
Amulet:R&R


	10. Love? or hate?

Amulet:I don't own anything!  
-

Love? Or hate?-  
It was another one those night's. the one's where Ikuto shows up on my balcony without a word. I was doing my homework, being a 15 year olds not as easy as everyone says. But I had some many thought's in my head, one of which was 'does Ikuto like me?'.

I finally got the courage to ask him the questions running around in my head. "Ikuto?" I asked wondering if he would answer my questions. He looked up from chapter 20 of fruits basket(don't own!) "hum?" He hummed. "Can I a-s'k you some q-questions?" I stuttered blushing.

"Sure, perverted kid" Ikuto replied back, closing the manga. I took a deep breath and asked "do I ever cross your mind?". Ikuto said calmly "no". Did you hear a crack? that was my heart, "do you like me?" I asked my voice wavering.

"Not really" Ikuto said calmly once again. There goes another crack. "D-Do you want me" my voice cracked slightly. "No" he said, oh there's another crack.

"W-would you cry if I left?" I asked my voice cracking again. "No" he said simply. "Would you live for me" my voice started to waver more as tears welled up in my eyes. "No" he said, another crack and a tear falls.

"Would you do anything for me?" My voice wavering and three tears made there way down my face. "No way" he said it so simply it hurt and another crack. "What would you choose, your life or me?" My voice just above a whisper. "My life" he stated, and my heart shattered.

I broke down in tears, Ikuto walked over to me and...HUGGED me?!. "The reason why you never cross my mind is because your always on my mind. The reason why i don't like you is because I love you. The reason why I don't want you is because I need you."

" The reason why I wont cry if you left is because I would die if you left. The reason why I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. The reason why I'm not willing to do anything is because I`d do everything for you. The reason why I chose my life is because you are my life" he said wiping away my tear's and kissed me.

The end-  
Amulet:what do ya think?! :D  
Amu:wow!  
Ikuto:wow..  
Amulet:please R&R!


	11. -:colors:-

Amulet:ok, as promised I'm writing a one shot with the winning color, blue  
Amu:the good thing about amulet is she keeps her promise's  
Ikuto:yea, xXxTsukiyomi AmuletxXx owns nothing!

~:Colors:~  
If you were to ask Ikuto what his favorite color was he would calmly look away, hiding a small smile. "Come on, tell me"' You'd whined, shaking his head he'd said "honey golden yellow, why?". You'd smile and ask "just like your wife's eyes, and I was curious' walking away smiling goofily. You walk around the room with your date who was smiling happily to see his/her and your old friend's again.

You just ran into Amu, whose long pink hair was tied up in a bun. "Wow, sorry Amu-chan" you said helping her up. "It's ok Natsu*, thank you" Amu said dusting her jean shorts off. You smile softly "hey, Amu-chan whats you favorite color?" You wonder out load. She bushes dark pink and mutters so softly you almost didn't hear it "D-Dark blue" you begin to grin widely.

"Like Ikuto-kun's eyes, no?" You said slyly at her redding face. "Y-you could say tha-that" she stuttered bashfully. You begin to chuckle softly, you pat her hair and whisper something into her ear making her redden even more. You leave later that night still thinking about what you told Amu, grinning you fall into a peaceful slumber.

"You know, Ikuto's favorite colors is the color of your eyes. I think you'll be happy to know that"

The end-  
Natsu is a unisex name so it works if your male or female  
Amulet:sorry that was so sort, I'll try to upload another one tomorrow or Friday...  
Amu:this was cute. Please R&R!


	12. -they meet again-

Amulet:I own nothing!  
.0.0.0  
-They meet again-  
It's been five years since he left me and all of our friends to find his father. Five years since he made a promise to make me fall in love with him, which I already had, but I was to shy to tell him. I miss him more and more every day. Sometimes I wonder if he still thinks of me. I'm now seventeen years old, and Ikuto would be twenty two.  
Why did he leave me behind? Ikuto, why? It was two years ago that he was shot down. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time and got caught up in a police shooting. He was shot right next to his heart. They rushed him to the hospital and tried to save him...  
But he had lost too much blood and was fading fast. By the time I got there, he'd barely had time to say his last words to me. 'A-Amu, I love you...please don't ever stop smiling...my beautiful angel...I'll be watching over you.' I had tried so hard to smile for him, but it was drowned in tears. My heart broke when he took his last breath and closed his beautiful, dark blue eyes.

It was just last fall when I was diagnosed with lung cancer. I was told I only had six months to live. I now only have one day left. I've done all the things on my bucket list but one. 'Number 22: live with my loved one forever,' but I'll be able to do that one soon. My parents, sister, and friends all wept when I told them I had lung cancer.  
It was always getting harder to breathe, and I had to be put on a respirator so I could breath easier. As I was lying on my bed, I could feel my time in this world was ending, and the time to be in a new one was closer. I wrote a letter for everyone saying the following:  
'Thank you everyone for being there for me all these years.  
I want to thank my mom and dad for always being there to help me.  
Ami, thank you for making me smile when I was down.  
Rima, thank you for being a great friend and always remember to be yourself.  
Nagi,I want to thank you for being my first real friend and for always smiling.  
Yaya, thank you for being to kindhearted lovable friend you always been.  
Kukai, thanks for always being there for me like a big brother and helping me.  
Kairi, thank you for being kind and sweet to me even when I didn't deserve it.  
Utau,I want to thank you for trusting me with Ikuto and always being a good friend behind that cold mask.  
Tadase, thanks for for being my friend and shoulder to cry on when Ikuto passed, and always smiling.  
With all the love in the world ~Amu~'

When I finished writing it, I put it in a crisp, dark blue envelope and closed it with a sticker of a cat licking a strawberry. I wrote 'to everyone from Hinamori Amu' on the envelop in neat cursive and placed it in my bedside table. Taking one last breath, I closed my eyes knowing I wouldn't wake up again. I opened my eyes and looked down. I was in a long pearl white dress with dark blue gems along my bust and white heels.

I turned my head and saw yellow and pink tinted angel wings. "Hello again, my princess," a deep, husky voice said, I looked up and froze.  
"I-Ikuto?!" I said in shock. He was in a white, long sleeved shirt with sleeves rolled up; long white slacks; a pair of off-white dress shoes; and had beautiful blue and black tinted angel wings.  
"Yeah, you're still the same Amu-hime," he said, smiling, but still it looks like a smirk. "W-Where are we?" I said, looking around. I saw clouds and open blue sky for miles and miles. "We are in heaven, my princess." Ikuto said, kissing my cheek. "We're together again," we said is unison, then we kissed.  
-The end-  
.0.0  
Amulet:Wow, this isn't what I planned..  
Amu:What did you plan?  
Amu:Ikuto being gone for five years then coming back with his dad and you two being reunited.  
Ikuto:Wow, please R&R...


	13. The tango

Amulet: Hello, I got this idea from nisai's picture UtauxAmu-magnet on devantart.  
Amu: I like that picture  
Amulet: And just know this is not an Amutau(AmuxUtau) one shot!  
Amulet: Even if I wish I could, I don't own Shugo chara or the tango!

-The tango!-  
As the music starts, Amu walks onto the non-lit stage with her partner walking from the other side. She was dressed in a knee length, flowing black dress with a thin, dark pink ribbon tied around her waist. She also wore black high heels, three dark pink bangles on her left wrist, and black fish net stockings. Her partner and her sister came from the other side. Utau was in a mid-thigh length black dress with a royal purple ribbon tied around her waist. She was also wearing black high heels and one black rose in each of her twin pony tails.

Utau was slowly doing the tango with her rust brown haired male partner (A/N:he came from the same side as Amu) while Amu was dancing the same dance with her dark blue haired partner. Her partner was very skilled at the dance, as was she, so they glided on the stage. Ikuto smiled as he twirled her then dipped her, her right leg slightly wrapped around his waist. Just from looking you could tell there was passion from all the dancers that was powerful.

Kukai and Utau moved slowly; twirling, dipping, their bodies moving in sync with each other. Ikuto picked Amu up and twirled her, her legs hooked around his waist and his left leg. Utau and Kukai copied the steps, only her legs wrapped around his waist. As the song came to its end, the crowd roared. Whistles, clapping, and wolf whistles were heard as well.

Both girls unlatched their legs from around their partners waist and hugged each other. "That was absolutely stunning!" The first judge said, her face showing how stunned she really was.  
"I can't say I'm not amazed, all four of you worked in perfect sync!" The third judge said, clapping his hands and smiling. The two judges looked at the second judge who smiled, which was rare.

"All four of you were fantastic! We'll be seeing you all at the finals in Las Vegas!" She exclaimed brightly. The girls squealed and hugged each other, then their husbands. "We made it to the finals!" Amu laughed, tears of joy coming down her face. Ikuto laughed too.  
"I knew we could do it, after all we're". They all said in Unison "the lucky hearts!"  
-The End-  
Amulet: I really like this one!  
Amu: Me too.  
Ikuto: Why? Because I'm your husband in this one?  
Amu:*blushes* n-no b-Baka n-Neko!  
Amulet: Please R&R!


	14. -the new kid in school-

Amulet: Hello, I was asked by xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx to write an OCxIkuto one-shot. Yes, I'll take requests as long as it stays under rated M. Now I don't want any mean reviews because you don't like the pairing.  
Ikuto: An OCxIkuto one shot -raises eyebrow-.  
Amulet: Yea, Sebastian-san's(can I call you that?) OC's name is Haruko Hotori. Now on with the story!  
Haruko: Amulet-chan owns nothing at all!

-New kid in school-  
The Teacher clears her throat, "Class, today we have a new student. Please welcome Miss Hotori Haruko!" She said, opening the door for her student. Ikuto looked up when he heard the name. 'Can it really be?' He thought. A girl with shoulder length blonde hair in a loose ponytail and deep red eyes came in, bowing her head. "H-Hello, my names Hotori Haruko. Please take care of me!" She said in a soft, silky voice.

She was wearing the school's uniform, a long sleeved drees that went mid-thigh with white lace trim. The corset showed her curves nicely; her long black socks showing off her nice, long legs; and her black mary-janes encasing her feet. When she looked up, she saw her old friend that she hadn't seen since kindergarten. "I-Ikuto-kun?!" Haruko said in surprise. Ikuto's eyes widened.  
"Haruko-chan?" The class turned to him with a questioning look. Haruko smiled.

"IKUTO-KUN!" She yelled and glomped him, knocking him backwards.

"Haruko-chan...can't...b-breath," Ikuto muttered, turning blue.

"Opps, sorry Ikuto-kun," Haruko said, letting him go.  
"Geez, I didn't know you were back," he said. They long forgot they were still in the classroom.

"I just got back three days ago and I didn't know where you were." She answered. Ikuto raised an eyebrow.  
"You could have asked Tadase.".

"You're not calling him Kiddy-king anymore?" Now it's her time to raise an eyebrow.

"Nope! We're back to being like brothers again," he popped the 'p'.

"Ahem! You're still in class, or have you both forgotten?" The teacher said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.  
"Ah, Gomen Miss Sakura!" They both said.  
-After class-  
"Oh! Ikuto-kun, this is my chara Raine!" Haruko said as her chara, a girl with mid-back length black hair and deep black eyes, popped out of her book bag. "Hello! I'm Raine, Haruko-chan's dream to be a pop star!" Raine said, twirling in her knee length black dress. She had small black and red lace gloves, red high heeled boots, and a black and red guitar strapped to her back. She also had a pair of black cat ears and a black tail.

"You're still going for that dream, huh?" Ikuto asked risking a blue brow. Haruko smiled.

"Yep! Maybe one day we could work together," she whispered the last part while blushing.

"Oh! Haruko-chan, do you have my cat-nip?!" Raine said with big kitty eyes.

"Haha, yes. Here you silly cat." Haruko handed the small bag to the cat.

Raine glomped the bag that was in her master's hand. "YAY!" Yoru came out from Ikuto's pocket and smelled the strong fragrance of the cat-nip.

"Oh, this is Yoru my... my dream to be free." Ikuto said, but ended up whispering the last part.  
"Free?" Haruko asked questioningly, Ikuto looked away, closing his eyes. His past is in the past and he's free now, so why is Yoru still here? Didn't he find his would-be-self yet?

"What's wrong Ikuto-kun?" Haruko asked him, putting her hand on his cheek. He flinched, but she kept her hand there. "My past is not something I usually talk about freely," he muttered. "I was controlled like a puppet. I was only ten when they took me in the

business, if that's what you'd call it." He got this glassy look in his eyes like he was shoved back in time. "They made me turn into a monster known as 'Death Rebel', and had me fight Tadase and a girl I care about like a sister(A/N: I know you Amuto fans just died Gomen! D:)." A single lone tear fell.

"Ikuto..." Haruko lunged forward and hugged him tight. Ikuto froze. No one, I repeat no one, has ever hugged him like this. Sure, Utau hugs him all the time, so does Amu, but it was different. Haruko's head was in the crook of his neck, and her arms were around his waist. "I didn't know you had that kind of past," she muttered into his shirt. Ikuto smiled slightly and patted her head.

"It's ok." He kissed the top of her head. She looked up and smiled lightly. She shyly kissed him very close to his lips. She blushed bright red when she saw the dazed look on his face. He recovered fast though and smiled, but it wasn't just any smile; it was his rare, soft smile. He kissed her cheek. "Come on, I'll walk you home." Ikuto offered her his hand, and she took it.

Little did they know, a blond was looking at the two, smiling evilly. Those two didn't know, but Utau was going to hook them up by the end of the year. And she'll be damned if Ikuto's gonna let this one slip through his fingers again.  
The End-  
Amulet: Did you like it? Hate it?  
Haruko: It's really cute  
Amulet: Oh, sorry this wasn't like the first one shot I did. Gomen!  
Haruko: Please R&R before Amulet-chan goes nuts please!


	15. The painting-

Amulet:I don't own anything!

Ages:  
Amu:15  
Ikuto:16  
Tadase:15

-The painting-  
"Arrrg!, I don't know what to draw!" Amu growled, Miki floated over to her. "What's the problem Amu-chan?" Ran asked sitting on the pinkett's shoulder. Amu sighed "I don't know what to draw for art class, all the teacher said was it can be anything you want". "Why don't you draw Tadase-Kun?" Ran said smiling brightly as usual.

Amu blushed lightly "I-I don't like him anymore..." She muttered, but her chara's heard it. Miki smirk "is that because you love Ikuto-kun?" The blue haired chara asked grinning at her blushing master. "M-Maybe" Amu whispered quietly, Miki flew up to Amu and smirked. "Drew draw drawn, character change" Miki chanted, Amus red X clip turned into a dark blue spade clip.

Amu sat down at her desk and grabbed a blank peace of paper, an eraser and a pencil. She started sketching a tall, thin yet muscular frame, long strong arms and well built legs. She gabbed a dark blue colored pencil and started drawing shaggy hair then colored it in. She took a brownish red pencil a started drawing a violin then took a black pencil and colored in the needed spots then colored the rest in the brownish red.

She drew on a pair of long black pants and the belts that wrap around the legs. A pair of black boots, a black button up shirt with the light blue lining along the collar and sides of the button up shirt. She then drew the little cross's on the ends of the sleeves and the end of the collar.

Amu added details to the blank face after she colored in the hands. She shaped the eyes and colored then in with a blue-purple pencil. sketched a small smile and got every detail right down to the eye lashes drawn. Miki grinned, she had stopped the character change after the base was made.

When Amu was done she signed the her name at the bottom of the picture, She smiled. Not three seconds later did she relise what happened, "MI-KI!" She yelled at the smirking Chara. "Yes Amu-chan?" The blue artist asked innocently though she was grinning like a mad chara."I'm gonna flush you down in toilet for making me draw Ikuto!" The pinkett glowered at her blue chara.

"I stopped the chara-change after the base was done, you did ever thing else" the little artist said. they didn't know but Ikuto had just jumped into Amu's balcony when Amu said/yelled 'MI-KI!'. And boy was he smirking like mad, he opened the sidling door and said "oh?, strawberry drew me?" Ikuto asked smirking. Amu tuned strawberry pink and tuned around muttering something about a 'Baka Neko'(stupid cat).

Ikuto's smirk faded and smiled instead and kissed Amu's cheek muttering "thanks strawberry" in her ear before kissing her temple. "Ya, whatever Baka Neko" was the reply he got from a blushing pinkett. The chara's grinned evilly, "do you think ikuto and Amu know they're in love-Nya?" Yoru asked his girlfriend Miki. "Not yet but I can tell there're getting closer just by looking I can tell" Miki started looking over at her sister Dia's egg.

"my sister is coming out of her egg soon and those two are gonna be joined at the hip when they relise there feelings are returned" the wise chara finished. Looking back over at there're masters you can see maybe Dia will becoming out sooner then Miki thought. The two were sitting on Amu's bed looking at the picture Amu drew, Ikuto's arm was around Amu's shoulders. He didn't know when it moved but he was happy it did, for Amu saw and gave his cheek a shy kiss. Though Amu had to giggle because ikuto's cheek tuned a light shade of pink.

The end-  
Amulet:I really like this one ;)  
Ikuto:...  
Amulet:your mad a made you blush?  
Ikuto:-nods-  
Saaya:R&R!  
Amulet:..I'm not gonna ask.


	16. Memory's and my brother?

Amulet:I own nothing!, this was inspired by a photo shopped picture of a young Amu hugging a young Ikuto on devantart

Memories and my brother?-  
The sun was just ridding but that didn't matter, a girl with short pink hair and honey golden eyes was looking though her old family pictures. She found one she didn't remember, the scene was and old amusement park. Sitting in a pink teacup with white and blue stripes on it, was a young girl she has about five and a boy who looked to be six. The boy had really shaggy dark blue hair and blueish purple eyes, the girl had short pink hair in two small pigtails and bright yellow eyes.

The to kids were laughing and holding hands, the little girl was in a knee length pink and white dress and the boy in a pair on jean shorts and a white tank top. The fifteen year old Pinkett flipped the picture over and saw that the names on the back were Amu and Ikuto. The girl gasped and held her head, dropping the picture in the process. It all came back to he, she saw herself walking to get a ball in the middle of the street and heard a car horn.

She froze and got hit head on, thankfully she only broke three ribs, her left leg, her right arm and was in a coma. They fixed everything and set the ones they couldn't. The only thing was, she didn't wake up till last month and she had really bad amnesia. They though letting her look at picture's might jog her memory, apparently it did.

"Ikuto" Amu said clutching her head as the memory's flowed and she remembered, she heard prayers and people talking. But one stood out the most "A-Amu, pl-please wake up!. I-I love you" a young boy whimpered, most likely crying. "Ik-Ikuto-nii" Amu whimpered as everything came back the car crash, her friends, her family, her brother, her best friend, everything. "AHHHH!" The scream earring though the house and Amu's parents ran from their room and fond Au curled up on the floor clutching her head whimpering Ikuto's name.

"Amu-chan!" Midori said holding her daughter, rubbing her back and whispering that everything's ok. "What's wrong honey?" Midori said as Tsugumu sat down next to her and helped sooth the crying and whimpering girl. "I-I remember everything mom" Midori and Tsugumu's eyes widened, their daughter remembered. "W-Where's Iku-nii?" Amu asked as the pain slowly went away, Midori looked at Tsugumu and nodded.

The brown haired man ran into the kitchen and called up an old friend, "he'll be here soon sweetie" the older woman of the two said rubbing Amu's back. "Is the pain gone?" Amu nodded at the question, Midori helped Amu sit on one of the couch's. Tsugumu came back with a glass of water and handed it to Amu "are you ok my little sparrow?" He asked, Amu nodded and sipped her water. A few minutes later the door bell rang, Midori answered and let the four people in.

The two older ones stayed behind with Amu's parents, the man had shaggy blue hair and blue-purple eyes while the woman had long blond hair and purple eyes. The two teens ran passed them, one had long blond hair in messy twin tails and royal purple eyes while the other had shaggy blue hair and blueish purple eyes. Amu looked up when she heard foot steps coming her way, she saw two teens one tall and lanky but still musclier, the other one tall and curvy. "I-Ikuto-nii? U-Utau-nee?" She asked, her voice silky and smooth, the teens smiled at Amu and tackled her.

"Ah!" Amu said, but it was more of a laugh then anything. "AMU!" The blond, Utau, said hugging Amu so tight she couldn't breath. "C-can't...b-breath!" Utau lessened the tightness but still hugged her best friend and sister. Amu looked up and smiled, once Utau let Amu go she tackled Ikuto to the floor shouting "IKUTO-NII!". Ikuto laughed and hugged the one girl who was his best friend and his (not-so)secret crush.

"I love you to" the Pinkett whispered is his ear, successfully making her blue haired love blush."h-how did you know that?" He asked as Utau raised an eyebrow as to why he was blushing. "I heard you say it when I was in the coma" She said then pecked his lips, making all three teens blush.

The end-  
Amulet:I loved this one XD  
Amu:ditto!  
Ikuto and Utau:-still blushing-  
Amulet and Amu:-laughing their butts off-  
Ami:please R&R!


	17. Never coming back

Amulet:ehehehehehe... Sorry for not updating in so long. I was busy with everything going on at home(nothing bad) and didn't have time to write...and I had wirters block on what to write -sweat drop-  
Ikuto:yea, two weeks is fine but a month?!  
Amulet:g-gomen!  
Kukai:Tsukiyomi-san(me) doesn't own anything!  
Amulet:hey Kukai(kool-guy XD)

Never coming back-  
I looked down at the small key in my hand as the memory's play in my head. Tears running down my face and blearing my vision of the golden key with one clover in the center. The clover made up of four clear diamonds. I wipe the tears with the back of my hand and look and the picture on my night stand.

It was a picture of all the Guardians, me and Ami, who was now the queens chair of the Guardians, along with the Tsukiyomi sibling's. the picture was taken before Ikuto left again to tour the world, he said it was because he was trapped for so long...that was the last picture I have of him, he was coming back for Christmas four years ago and the plane. The plane's engine burst into flames and he was caught in the explosion, he was helping women and children get out of the plane via parachute when it happened.

After I heard about that, I broke down and Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia went back into their egg's, but not into my heart or turning into X-Egg's. I've tried suicide atleast three times since then, I had nothing left, sure I had friends and family but they just didn't get it. They've never had their chara's takin away of the one you love most die. Utau and Kukai were the one's who found me before I died and took me to the hospital all those times.

Rima was the one who found me cutting myself to release the pain and anguish, and was the one to make me stop cutting. Nagi and Yaya were the one's to help me get off my ass and start healing, I got a therapist and started getting back into school thanks to them as well. Everyone helped me after his death but it's still hard, especially on the anniversary's of Ikuto's death, but I'm trying and I know he wouldn't want me to be like this. It help s though that one day I'll see him again, I close my eyes and wipe my tears.

I put the key back on it's chain and hang it back on my neck next to my Humpty Lock. I walk over to my balcony and whisper the five words I wanted to tell him when he should have came home. _"I love you, Ikuto Tsukiyomi"_. I could have sworn I heard his voice in the wind whisper back. I close the doors and fall back into my bed and for the first time since his death fall asleep with a smile while thinking of his voice.

_"I love you to, Hinamori Amu"_

The end-  
Amulet:yes, another sad/angsty one shot x.x  
Amu:it's...wow  
Ikuto:yea...  
Amulet:...R&R...


End file.
